


Вдох, выдох

by Send_a_raven



Series: Пятнадцать лет, Асгард [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: - Она сказала, что я и целоваться-то не умею.- А ты взбесился..- Потому что я и правда не умею.





	Вдох, выдох

\- А теперь попробуй еще раз объяснить мне, в чем твоя проблема, только кулаком по столу не стучи.   
Локи ведь не смеется даже. Нахмурился и смотрит прямо на него.   
От этого вся злость и бешенство вдруг уходят, и остается только растерянность.   
Тор выдыхает и смотрит вокруг. Ну да, кулаком по столу лучше уже не стучать. Трещина в столе. Какие-то бокалы, которые, видимо, стояли слишком близко к краю, упали на пол и разбились. Не очень большой ущерб, но надо остановиться.  
\- Сиф.  
\- Про то, что дело в Сиф, я понял. Я только не понял, зачем ты стол испортил.   
Тор набирает в грудь воздуху, чтобы ответить, но не успевает. Локи подходит ближе, кладет руки ему на плечи и смотрит в глаза.  
\- Давай, дыши.  
Локи периодически пытался учить его медитировать. У Тора почти не получалось, но иногда от этих уроков все же есть польза. Вот как сейчас. Локи считает вслух, и Тор закрывает глаза и дышит.   
Раз, два, три, четыре, выдох, два, три, четыре, вдох, я подошел к ней сегодня поболтать, три, четыре, выдох, она работает на кухне и несла куда-то посуду, четыре, вдох, я вызвался ей помочь, она огрызнулась, я ответил, выдох, и слово за слово мы выяснили, что лучше бы мне к ней не приставать, два, три, четыре, вдох, она уверена, что я и целоваться-то не умею, так что зачем. Выдох.

\- А ты взбесился..  
\- Потому что я и правда не умею.   
Локи все еще не смеется, и Тор, с одной стороны, благодарен, а с другой - знает, что именно поэтому и может ему рассказать.   
Просто сказать, прямо, и не бояться.   
Потому что Локи, конечно, смеется над всеми, и делает это тогда, когда хочет, а не когда можно. Иногда это совсем невежливо. Иногда просто опасно. Над Тором, конечно, он тоже смеется.   
Но не в эти моменты.

Потому что они братья, наверное. Но это, конечно, не объяснение.   
Какая разница, почему. Просто ему можно верить.

\- Но ведь это совсем не сложно, Тор.  
\- А ты умеешь?  
\- Думаю, да.  
\- Научишь?

Ух.   
Руки Локи так и лежат у Тора на плечах. Тор, как всегда, выпалил вопрос, а потом подумал.  
Как это звучит. Дурная твоя голова. Сейчас он уйдет.

Но Локи вдруг смеется и уходить явно не спешит. Только смотрит на Тора так же, как… ха. Он всегда так смотрит, когда придумал украсть что-нибудь с кухни, или облить кого-нибудь вином, или поменять коней в стойлах, или перепрятать гребни Фрейи… и зовет Тора принять участие.

\- Тебе для дела?  
Тор делает вид, что серьезно раздумывает, потом кивает.  
\- Для важного дела.  
\- Тогда научу.  
Они смеются оба. Еще одна глупость на их счету.   
Тор не совсем представляет, что делать, поэтому просто кладет руки на талию Локи и неуверенно тянет его к себе.


End file.
